1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, nitride semiconductor light emitting devices have been widely used in green or blue light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) provided as light sources in, e.g., full color displays, image scanners, various signal systems, and optical communications devices. Such nitride semiconductor light emitting devices may be provided as light emitting devices having active layers that emit light of various colors including blue and green, using the recombination of electrons and holes.
Since the development of nitride semiconductor light emitting devices, significant technical advances have been achieved with regard thereto, and the range of applications therefor has been extended, such that significant research into nitride semiconductor light emitting devices as light sources for general lighting devices and electrical apparatuses has been undertaken. Particularly, while nitride semiconductor light emitting devices are mainly used as components applied to low current and low power mobile products according to the related art, the range of applications thereof has recently been expanded into the field of high current and high power products. Thus, studies aimed at improving luminous efficiency and quality of semiconductor light emitting devices have been actively ongoing. In particular, semiconductor light emitting devices having various types of electrode structure have been developed in order to improve the optical power and reliability thereof.